Moment of Bliss
by Ice Scion
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke find a moment of peace in which they relax and remember old times


**Hey guys! I've decided to take a shot at a Sasusaku fic! It's not that great 'cause I'm planning to write a prequel to this one. This is kinda like the outcome of the fic to come. That fic will be more detailed and have waaaaaayyyy more Sasusaku fluff! I've just been itching to write some kind of sasusaku fic and I honestly can't think of anything to write! But here ya go! And if any of you would like to be a beta reader for me I'd really appreciate it! Don't forget to stop by my C2 community Sakura and Sasuke, flower and shadow! I've made it dedicated to Sasuke and Sakura. It's the biggest one in the Naruto section and we need ta keep it that way! Many of you have so many wonderful fics! If any of you have a Sasusaku fic that I haven't added to my community please contact me at ellamoony Also, for some reason so fics keep getting deleted from my community. If that happens to yours please don't think it's on purpose, 'cause I have no control over it. If it happens just contact me and I'll add it right away!**

**I think that's about it!**

**Disclaimer: me no own Naruto! If I did Sasuke and Sakura would be put together, Naruto would be better appreciated and Ino would be less annoying! There would also be more sasusaku fluff!**

Sakura cuddles into the warmth of her husband as they sit under the Sakura tree in the large garden of the Uchiha estates. Sasuke tightens his arms around his small cherry blossom as he leans onto the tree, Sakura laying on him with her head buried in his chest and their legs intertwined with each other. They lay there quietly, taking in each other's calming presence in on of the few moments of peace they had with their busy schedules.

Both had eventually made it to Jounin by age of 19. Sasuke is captain of Konoha's strongest ANBU team with Sakura as his team's medic specialist.

Sakura, who had trained under Tsunade from age 13, is now the strongest GenJutsu user in the village as well as the head medic-nin. Her genjutsu coupled with her first-rate deadly medical skills and monstrous strength make her one of the strongest nins in the village, third only to Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto had also made it Jounin, but was made Hokage two years later since Tsunade had decided to resign from her position. He had proved his loyalty and strength while fighting for Konoha during the war against the Sound. He had risked his life and proved to the village that he was the strongest nin in the village. Everyone had finally acknowledged him. Naruto had also given up on trying to win Sakura and had finally noticed Hinata, who was always there for him even if he never saw her. They are currently married and expecting in a few months.

The three keep in close touch, with many reunions, along with the other rookie 9. Ino had given up on Sasuke and gone for Shikamaru. She and Sakura had made up and are now good friends. Neji and Tenten had gotten together and were married soon after Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi still remained the same perverted copy ninja, yet he had quit as a teacher and re-entered ANBU, choosing to lead along side Sasuke in his unit.

Sakura smiles as she remembers the day Sasuke had come back.

Flashback

Sasuke, who had betrayed Konoha to go after Itachi at age 13, had turned his back on the Sound 2 years later once he learned of Orochimaru's plan to take over his body. He still had Kakashi's seal intact, helping him alleviate the power of the cursed seal. He had wandered around for 3 years looking for Itachi only to be lead back to Konoha where he found Orochimaru and Itachi attacking the village. Orochimaru had allied with Itachi, who was after the Kyubi in Naruto, in order to destroy the village. Orochimaru had also hoped rumor of the attack and Itachi's presence would lead Sasuke back to Konoha and straight into his grasp, and he was not disappointed.

Sasuke had arrived to find the village in a state of chaos with on nins at the borders to keep out other intruders. He easily made it in and found an all out war between Sound and Leaf. While he wanted to find Itachi right away, his loyalties to the village had not altogether abandoned him and he fought alongside those of his former village without question and gave much needed relief to the battle weary village.

During his battles, he came across Sakura who was severely injured and on the verge of fainting from blood loss from various cuts along her body, protecting two children, who had gotten caught in the cross fires, with her body from oncoming kunai, since she was at chakra depletion and had no power left to do a jutsu. Without thinking, Sasuke had jumped in front of his precious flower and easily deflected the kunai back at their owner, killing him in an instant. Sakura, noticing his presence and the lack of kunai attacking her body, looked up only to find the lean figure of her childhood crush standing there before her, protecting her. She wanted to jump into his arms and squeeze him to death, but quickly remembered the children in her arms. Sasuke quickly caught on and took the children from her arms and gave them to a leaf nin who had was leading some other civilians to safety.

Sakura, too weak to get up, could only stare in joy at the handsome man before her with tears leaking down the sides of her eyes. Sasuke looked over her and assessed her injuries, noting the deep wounds, most likely from trying to protect civilians with her own body. She was pretty battered and had lost much blood and was on the verge of chakra depletion, but she had never looked more beautiful to him. He could easily see her curves beneath the material of her mangled chunnin uniform and the mature look in her eyes. She had grown so much! As if in a trance, he kneeled down and stroked her bruised cheek before grabbing her and hugging close to his muscular body. He never expected to see her so close to death, fear and anger pushed him to verify that she was there and it was not a dream. Sakura's arms automatically came up to wrap around him and clutch the material of his shirt in a desperate need to make sure he was there.

While they sat there, neither of them noticed Orochimaru coming up behind them until they heard his chuckle. Sasuke carefully put Sakura back on the ground and faced the snake master. The two engaged in a lose-you-die battle from which Sasuke came out victor. Hearing the strangled cry coming from Sakura's direction, he turned around only to find his brother standing there with his sword pressed against Sakura's neck. In a fit of rage, Sasuke suddenly disappeared before reappearing with Sakura safely tucked in his arms some distance away from Itachi. With Sharingan activated and powerful blue aura filled with hate surrounding his angry form, Sasuke let go of Sakura and advanced towards Itachi with an intent to kill. The two brothers fought for blood as they threw jutsu for jutsu and punch for punch. Spurred on my Sakura's pleas for him to fight and the cheers of his fellow Leaf nin who had defeated the Sound and had gathered around to watch the brothers' epic battle. Finally finding an opening, Sasuke was able to deal a final blow to Itachi's chest and kill him on the spot.

The nins gathered around Sasuke quickly swarmed in, cheering him on and showing their forgiveness. He had defeated their two strongest foes in two continuous battles. However, they quickly parted to allow a stumbling Sakura, who had some difficulty standing up and approaching him due to her many injuries, through. She limped towards him and fell in his arms, clutching him tightly and crying into his chest. Sasuke automatically wrapped his arms around her and held her, taking in her familiar warmth and scent. Medic nins quickly rushed to the scene and began healing the injured. Sasuke stood quietly as Sakura had to be carefully moved and healed because of the extraneous wounds. He could see the looks of pain shooting across her face, but she did not once cry out. After the medic nins finished healing her, Sasuke picked her up bridal style and took her to her apartment (after asking her where it was). Upon arriving, they both laid down on Sakura's bed and slept in each other's arms.

After that day, the village was rebuilt; Sasuke was given a 3 month probation before he was allowed to test for chunnin and eventually jounin rank. He had been granted control of his own ANBU unit, which had yet to fail a mission. Sakura became the leading medic nin and was soon-after asked for her hand in marriage by Sasuke, to which she eagerly replied yes.

End of Flashback

Sasuke and Sakura have been married for over 2 years now.

Sakura sighs as she remembers all their recent times together. She buries her head under Sasuke's chin and leans into his chest more as she takes in his clean, masculine smell. She traces her hand down his muscular arm and twines their fingers together. Sasuke tightens his hold on her as he relaxes once more.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"I love you" Sakura whispers as she leans up and kisses Sasuke lightly on the lips before drawing back.

"Hn" Sasuke replies as he pulls her back into a deeper kiss. His tongue traces her soft, plump lips as he drinks in her taste, her scent, her touch. He pulls her body closer to his and buries one hand in her silky hair while the other tightly grasps her slim waist. He suckles her bottom lip, nipping it, then rubbing it with his tongue to sooth the pain. His tongue licks her lips once more, asking for entrance, which she happily permits. Their tongues quickly engage in a struggle for supremacy, which Sauske's comes out victor. Sakura gives up any ounce of struggle and melts into her husbands arms, sighing against his mouth in bliss.

Life is nice.

**I'm really sorry if there are any errors in here! It's pretty late right now and I really need sleep, hehe.**


End file.
